


When the truth hunts you down

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Day two prompt- "There's something you should know..."While telling Alex about the aliens Michael decided its time to finally reveal to him what actually happened to Rosa Ortecho and why Liz left that summer and the part he played.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	When the truth hunts you down

**Author's Note:**

> So in the show we've never actually seen Michael or any of the other aliens revealing to Alex that it was them who 'killed' Rosa, I've always wanted to write this little one-shot as this event had such an effect not only on Michael but his relationship with Alex.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -AJ

Michael stepped closer to Alex, his head tilted to the side, “Do you wanna know who I am? Or what I am?” He asked, a small sad smile on his face. He watched as Alex scanned his face, his eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes.

He licked his lips, his eyes glassy, blinking a few times before answering, “Yes,” his voice confident and sure.

Michael gave a small nod, reaching up and running a hand down his face. _Alex knew,_ Michael didn’t know what he knew, but he knew something.

Michael turned away from Alex, walking over to the chairs that were next to the air streamer. Michael grabbed them and pulled them across the floor, sitting them across from each other. Michael nodded towards the chairs, leaning against his one, “You should probably sit down,” Alex hadn’t moved from his spot, his chest moving up and down rapidly. He gave a simple nod, walking over to the chair to sit down. Michael walked around and sat in his chair, he leaned forward on his knees, “What do you know?” He asked, not sure where to start, the air around them felt thick with tension.

Alex opened his mouth, but no words came out, he shook his head a little, “I don’t know,” the confusion was clear in his face. Michael sympathised, even though he was an Alien himself even he got overwhelmed sometimes, he couldn’t imagine finding out about Aliens and that your ex something was one as well.

Michael nodded, “Well I’ll start from the beginning.” Michael said, trying to give Alex a reassuring smile, ”Guessing you know about the June 14th, 1947 crash.” Alex nodded, his eyes fixated on Michael, “We came on that ship, we don’t know from where or who with.” Michael said, looking down at his jeans.

“Then 50 years later Max, Isobel and I woke up in the Turquoise Mines from pods, they’d kept us alive the whole time and we gestated till we turned around 7.” Michael watched as Alex’s eyes widened slightly before his face went back to neutral. Michael knew that Alex had perfected his calm neutral face over the years, so it was no indication as to how Alex was actually feeling or thinking, Michael continued, having already started.

“We had no idea how’d we got there or anything like our memory had been wiped, some trucker found us and call the sheriff.” Michael licked his lips, finding them dry, he looked off to the side, “Later that year Max and Isobel got adopted by the Evan’s and I…I went into the foster system,” Michael said, still not looking at Alex. He decided to skip over his colourful history in the foster system, deciding to focus on the alien aspect of the story, “Then when I was 11, I came back to Roswell,” He said. Alex nodded again, Michael took in a breath, leaning forward, “You want me to keep going?” He asked.

Alex took a moment, clearly actually thinking over the question, “I think so,” he said, clearly trying to lighten the mood but Michael needed an actual answer. He didn’t want to overload Alex, who was getting 50 years of information in a few minutes. Alex seemed to understand, sitting up straighter in his chair, “Yeah,” he said.

“So quick run-down of our abilities,” Michael said, this clearly peaked Alex’s interest, he pulled his brows together in confusion. “Max can heal people, Isobel can get into people’s mind, influence them and I’ve got telekinesis; blowing stuff up with my mind,” Michael finished.

Alex didn’t say anything, he was just staring ahead at Michael. He gave a slow nod, his mouth slightly open, “Okay,” he breathed quietly.

“Okay?” Michael laughed, “That’s all you got to say?” He said, in all the times he had imagined Alex finding out he was an alien this was never how he predicated Alex would react.

Alex gave a small smile, “I’ve known about aliens and the crash for a while I’m just…processing the rest,” He said, his eyes going down to the ground. Michael could practically see Alex’s mind working, sorting all the information he had just gathered into sections and processing it. It was then Michael realised he had missed something, Michael felt his stomach cramp, his heartbeat increasing. Alex knew about aliens and was now involved; the truth would come out eventually. _He had to tell him._

Michael shifted on the seat, pulling at his trouser leg for a moment, “There’s something else,” Michael quietly said, hoping that Alex wouldn’t hear, and he could avoid this conversation.

“Oh good,” Alex said sarcastically, smiling at Michael. He could tell Alex was nervous, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

Michael swallowed, “There’s something you should know… **”** Michael started, staring up at the smiling Alex, committing it to memory, unsure after he told Alex this, he would ever get to see it again. “That night…when your dad found us,” Alex instantly tensed up, his jaw clenching. For a moment Michael got distracted by the wave of rage that went through him for Jesse Manes, Michael cleared his throat, “The night Rosa died,” He said.

“I know she was killed by an alien,” Alex said, letting out a breath like he thought this was all Michael was going to tell him.

Michael just nodded, he took in a large breath, trying to expand his lungs and get more air in but finding it difficult. “After I left yours, I got like a…feeling, like something was wrong with Isobel, Max got it too,” Alex didn’t ask any question, just looked at Michael. He had been hoping Alex would interrupt, that he could stall. “I turned up at the Turquoise Mines and found her…” Michael looked down at his shoes, scuffing them across the floor.

“Michael, whatever it is, you can tell me,” Alex reassured from across the fire pit. Michael wanted to laugh, Alex had no idea what he was saying, what Michael was about to tell him.

Michael looked up at Alex who was still smiling at him, _here goes._ “I found her with Rosa, Kate and Jasmine,” Alex gave smile a confused look, the smile was still there but only for a moment. Alex’s smile slowly fell from his face, his furrowed brow loosened as he started to process what he was being told, “She killed them,” Michael finally said.

Alex’s face was blank, no emotion, no indicating of anything. “She had been suffering from these blackouts, it was almost like it wasn’t her,” Michael said, shaking his head. “I wanted to call the cops but Max said, Max said we should cover it up, that the police would ask too many questions and discover us…so we did,” Michael could still see the girls lying on the floor, could still smell the fire and gas from the car. Michael blinked his eyes quickly, having not noticed that they grew wetter. “Once Isobel woke up, we told her I had lost control of my powers and had crashed the car with the girls In it,” Michael breathed, he was nearly finished, could almost find out the damage he had done to Alex’s and his relationship. “Max and I promised each other that we’d stay here in Roswell to keep an eye on Isobel,” Michael finally stopped talking. Alex’s face was no longer neutral, his brow was pulled together again, his eyes wide and watery.

“That’s why you didn’t go to UNM,” Alex quietly said, his voice trembling slightly. He looked away from Michael, glancing down at the floor, shaking his head, “That’s why you changed that summer,” He breathed, running his hand through his hair. "I..." Alex trailed off, clearing his throat as the words got stuck, "I always thought it was my dad's fault that you changed," Alex confessed, staring down at the floor, Michael went to speak again when Alex continued, "My fault," Alex finished, a small stray tear escaping his eye.

Michael let out a shaky breath, his face screw up, "Alex, what happened to me that summer..." Michael shook his head, "That wasn't your fault." He assured. What Jesse Manes had done certainly had helped Michael on his way to 10 years of drinking and fighting, but it wasn't what caused it. Michael could feel the mixture of understanding and confusion radiating off of Alex, who’s hands were now resting on the back of his neck, his elbows resting on his knees. “I-I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t,” Michael said and damn it couldn’t be more true. Michael had spent weeks wanting to tell Alex, going over in his mind what he would say, but ultimately realising that Alex would never understand. “I didn’t want you to hate me,” Michael confessed, “but I get if you do,” Michael sadly said.

Alex’s hands dropped from his neck, he let out a deep breath, “I don’t hate you, Michael,”

It was Michael’s turn to look confused, “We blamed Rosa Ortecho for the deaths of those girls, we sat by for 10 years while everyone hated her and her family, Liz included,” Michael said, driving the point home.

Alex nodded, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, before letting his land rest on his knee. “Am I saying it was the right thing to do? No.” Michael looked down at the ground, “But..” Michael pulled his head back up, looking at Alex who didn’t have hate in his eyes or disgust. “You were scared kids, who didn’t want to be dragged off by the military,” Alex said, “You were trying to protect your family, your sister,” Michael looked away, feeling as his lower lip trembled faintly, Michael bite the inside of his cheek, “Is it fair what happened to the Ortecho’s? No, they didn’t and don’t deserve to be blamed for what happened to Kate and Jasmine, their innocent, and so is Rosa,” Alex affirmed, “But you can’t go back and change it, so you’ve gotta do what you can now, to help who you can,” Alex gave a small smile, the corner of his lips just peaking up.

Michael was speechless, his mouth hanging open slightly. Michael reached up and quickly wiped his eyes. Michael had suspected many responses from Alex, but not that. He looked up at Alex who hadn’t run away; who hadn’t yelled but had been understanding and honest. _Honest,_ the relief that Michael had felt was short-lived, “What?” Alex said, clearly noticing the way Michael’s face changed, “What else happened?” Alex asked, leaning forward on his knees, the apprehension clear on his face.

“Remember when Liz left that summer?” Michael started, having kept these secrets for so long he’d forgotten he was holding them, the only reminder being the heaviness on his chest and mind.

“Yeah, a few days before Rosa’s funeral,” Alex said, clearly not understanding the connection.

Alex deserved to know everything, everything Michael had done. “Isobel made her leave,” He confessed, Alex leaned back on his chair, his face visibly distressed. “Max was going to break and tell Liz what happened, and we-we couldn’t let him,” Michael started to ramble, afraid he had said too much, that this was too much for Alex, “So Iz got into her mind and made her leave, it was the only way to protect us all,” That was how Michael had rationalised it when Iz had asked him about it, how he’d rationalised it over the years. 

Alex looked down at the ground, his face wasn’t calm, his brow was furrowed and his lower lip trembled a little. Michael wanted to reach out but knew better, even before this conversation their relationship was fragile, one wrong touch or word could destroy it beyond repair. Alex finally looked up at Michael, his eyes almost pleading, “Did-did you do the same to me?” He asked, “Did you make me leave, so I wouldn’t find out,” Alex gasped. Michael just looked at Alex, Michael leaned as close as he could while still staying on the chair.

“I would have never made you leave for war Alex,” Michael said, his voice solid; he _needed_ Alex to believe this. Michael kept Alex’s glassy gaze, after what felt like an eternity Alex relaxed back into his chair. Michael didn’t say anything, worried he would shatter the seemingly comfortable energy that had fallen over them.

Alex looked off to the side for a moment, wiping the corner of his eyes discreetly before looking back at Michael, “She couldn’t influence my dad not to be a dick?” Alex said with a small smile.

Michael gave a relieved laugh, feeling as some of the air came back into his lungs. Michael leaned back on his chair, “Unfortunately, the person has to want to do the thing before she can influence them,” He joked, one corner of his lip twitching up into a smile.

“Definitely no luck there then,” Alex joked back, resting his head against the back of the chair, the small smile still on his face before he pulled his head back down to look at Michael.

Michael rested his hands against his thighs, pulling the threads on the end of his jumper. He glanced up at Alex, “Well know you who I am,” Michael sighed, he slightly tilted his head to the side, “You still glad you asked?” He jokingly asked, but there was a tinge of seriousness in his voice that even he could hear.

Alex just smiled back, “Yeah, I am,” he said simply and honestly. Michael had dreamt about this day, the day Alex would _finally know_ who he really was, he’d also had nightmares about this day. What had happened hadn’t been close to his dreams or his nightmares, it had been real, and in some way perfect. Alex was still here, he didn’t hate him, he wasn’t scared of him, and at this moment, Michael couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Till tomorrow!
> 
> -AJ


End file.
